Finding My Way Home
by Starfire Fury
Summary: Usagi finds herself trapped as a spirit. There are new senshi and more fun.. More Summary inside. Rating will get higher
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Hello People, this is a slightly off character Story, until about chapter five, when everything goes back to normal. Enjoy!**_

_**Summary: Usagi finds herself trapped as a spirit after Rei's cousin, Erika, steals her identity and murders her.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own only this story, and my own characters. I create the new Senshi, and the Inner Senshi's costuming and attacks, please ask before using these characters, if you like them I will definitely give you permission.**_

**Finding My Way Home**

_Prologue_

Darkness has been ever looming over me, my mind is always racing and I am always remembering, my time here is finished, because I am dead.

Let me explain better, I am a spirit, no, not a ghost, a spirit. I died about three years ago, on my nineteenth birthday, and have been watching over my friends since then.

Not many people notice spirits, lost souls wandering the streets, so it's only those idiot exorcists we have to watch out for, they cannot tell the difference between good and evil.

To properly introduce myself, I am Tsukino Usagi. I used to be a normal everyday teenager – Then this incidence with a talking cat, Luna, happened, and I became Sailor Moon. I fought monsters, and was even destined to be Queen Of Crystal Tokyo, the future kingdom.

That was, until Hino Erika, Hino Rei's cousin, took Chiba Mamoru – My future husband – away from me. Chibi-Usa, who was meant to be my daughter, was given birth to by the wrong mother. It was that day my future collapsed.

As my world fell apart, all the things I cared about were ripped from me. Erika stole my brooch, which was my ability to transform into Sailor Moon, and my friends.

Aino Minako was the only one who stayed by me. After Mizumi Ami, Rei and Makoto turned on me, I was left alone.

My soul sister, Minako stood beside me, until Erika found out how to transform into Sailor Moon, and destroyed me with the powers I had once used to fight for Love and Justice.

When I had first died, I didn't want to accept it, and I chased after my murderer, I chased Hino Erika. My senshi, my soldiers, returned to their original loyalty, and reported her for murder, but that still didn't quench my thirst for her death.

Erika sensed her time was done for, when I appeared to her in her cell. She called for her daughter, and killed the one-year-old, also filing a divorce with Mamoru. She left my magical brooch, my Millennium Silver Crystal, and my other belongings in front of me, before plunging a jeweled knife through her heart.

Now, Mamoru, is the only one who can speak to me, but I tend to hide away from him because his conversations are always mass apologies that result in me becoming invisible to even his eyes.

_**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Please tell me why, and Review!**_

_**AKK**_


	2. We are All Connected

**_A/N: Hello people. Just thought I'd let you know, I'll have a big thank you to all my reviewers at the end, thank you. And some things I'd like to mention. This story will NOT have a happy ending. And there will be some dark, and possible lemony moments in it, thus the rating. There will be adult themes, and a lot of cussing in later chapters. If a horrendously sad ending, or adult themes make you hate fanfics, then I suggest to you now that the first four chapters will be fine, bar some fight scenes._**

**_Disclaimer: I own only this story, and my own characters. I create the new Senshi, and the Inner Senshi's costuming and attacks, please ask before using these characters, if you like them I will definitely give you permission._**

**Finding My Way Home**

_Chapter One: We are all connected_.

Mizamoto Keiichi, a police officer, checked his papers over and over. He was shocked to find that the parents of Tsukino Usagi still had not filed a Missing Person's Report. Keiichi sighed, and shook his head. "Maybe they think she is staying with Chiba-sama." He said, once again staring at the face of Tsukino Usagi, on a picture.

"Highly doubtful." Hino Rei said, the ebony haired senshi coming up behind Keiichi. "The Sailor Senshi will be taking this case from now on. They told me that you are officially fired."

"N-Nani!?!" Keiichi asked, his voice cracking, "and who are you to tell me so, ne?"

"I am their messenger. Hino Rei, and the Flaming Senshi of Mars. But now you know this much, I suppose it would be right to tell you more, and let you in on our... secrets." Rei paused, before chuckling to herself. "Minnasan, you can come out now, he poses no threat."

Keiichi watched in amazement as three other girls appeared from seemingly nowhere. They bowed politely, and introduced themselves.

"Minako." The blonde said, smiling. But the azure eyes that graced her lovely face betrayed the smile.

"Makoto." The brunette whispered, fiddling absentmindedly with her rose earring. She did not even attempt to smile.

"Ami." The final new arrival, a blue-haired girl with glasses, bowed once again.

Attempting to reach for something in her skirt pocket, Ami was instantly pointed a gun at by Keiichi. "I pose no threat, other than that which I need to be." Ami shook her head, as she pulled out a small computer. Something flashed on her forehead, a symbol of sorts, and Keiichi stopped to examine it, but, by doing so, lost concentration on the other girls. Makoto had grabbed him from behind, stopping any escape methods, and Rei had snatched the gun from his grasp.

The girls giggled at the shocked look that crossed the police officer's face. "Surely you're not surprised, Officer?" Minako queried, her azure eyes dazzling with mirth for a moment, until they dissolved back into a depressed like state. "We are very sorry to see that you can't trust us, after all, we are on the same side."

All four girls raised their hands and put them to the center, where somehow, they managed to touch. A different color appeared on each of the female's nails. On Minako's a light orange, on Rei's a flaming red, on Ami's an ocean blue and on Makoto's a forest green.

The girls closed their eyes, and when they opened them again, each girl's eyes dazzled with the three other colors of the girls. Their lips tinted themselves the color of their nails, and four voices spoke as one.

"We are the Senshi. Fight with us, Sailor Moon!" A pink light appeared in the center of their hands, and it spread around the room like wildfire. Their eyes closed once again, and all four had to clench each other's hand to keep their balance.

Minako now stood wearing a sailor outfit, her skirt orange, but her top white, with a bow that had each of the other senshi's colors in a corner. Red, Blue, Green and Pink. Next to her, Ami was wearing a blue version of the same outfit, but instead of the blue on her bow, was Orange. Makoto and Rei's were the same in their rightful colors.

Keiichi stood behind them, aghast at what he had just seen. "Whoa." He muttered, unable to contain his feeling of stunned awe. Now in front of him, the famed Sailor Senshi stood, negative one, their "fearless leader" Sailor Moon.

"Where, may I ask, is the Bishoujo Senshi, Sailor Moon?" Keiichi voiced his wonder, but soon regretted it, as each of the women's faces fell. Sailor Mercury seemed to be the only one able to voice what she knew.

"Sailor Moon..." Sailor Mercury started, looking down, "is dead. Tsukino Usagi is our leader. Sailor Moon, the pink in each of our bows represents her. We came to take this case of your hands, so we could investigate her death ourselves. Minako knows who the killer is, but will not tell us."

Keiichi could hardly believe his ears, could that possibly be why her parents had not filed a MPR? Had they known she had lost a fight, and died as Sailor Moon? His eyes lifted to Sailor Venus', and the blonde walked over to him. He could not help but take in her thin, fragile form, and sad, azure eyes. "She was not killed as Sailor Moon." She said, seeming to have read his mind. "But killed by her."

To Be Continued...

_**A/N: So, what did you think? Like it, hate it? Flames will be read, then published all over the net, to be laughed at. Just review, if you don't like it, then tell me what you don't, and I'll try and improve it.**_

_**AKK**_


	3. Grave Thoughts

**_A/N: Here I am again._**

**_Disclaimer: I own only this story, and my own characters. I create the new Senshi, and the Inner Senshi's costuming and attacks, please ask before using these characters, if you like them I will definitely give you permission._**

**Finding My Way Home**

_Chapter Two: Grave Thoughts_

"Usa-chan... was killed by Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury asked, thinking her ears had deceived her. "How? She was the only one who could transform into Sailor Moon!" Keiichi watched as the girls began to quarrel. They argued about it amongst themselves, whilst Sailor Venus stayed quiet.

Keiichi hadn't even noticed her walk over to him, so when she placed a hand on his shoulder, he nearly jumped ten feet into the air. "Minako... Who was Sailor Moon at the time Tsukino-san was killed?" The blonde senshi looked as if she had just tasted a lemon at the formality of her best-friend's name.

"Hino Erika."

Keiichi nearly fainted at the bitter hatred that was not even slightly concealed as Sailor Venus said the name. He had not been expecting a seemingly beautiful in looks and personality to be so full of hate. What surprised him more, was that the Sailor Senshi of Love then broke down into tears, using his shoulder as a sobbing outlet.

Sailor Venus faded back into the young woman that was Aino Minako, and Keiichi tried his best to comfort the girl. After a few minutes, the other senshi broke up their argument to take the sobbing woman from him, comforting her.

"Rei-sama?" Keiichi asked, Rei made a face, and he nearly chuckled, were it not the seriousness of the situation. She pulled away from the group of girls, and walked over to him, her face puzzled.

"Hai?" Rei asked, her amethyst eyes meeting his gray ones. He led her away from earshot. "What is it?"

Keiichi looked forlorn, and sighed. "Who is Hino Erika to you?"

A sudden gasp escaped Rei's lips, as she looked around wildly. "She is my cousin, why do you ask, sir?" Keiichi nearly didn't want to tell her what Minako had said, but his duty as an Officer of The Law made it proper.

"I will need her address and phone numbers. She has just been reported for... For murder." As the words spilled from his lips, Keiichi watched the woman in front of him pale, and he caught her as she stumbled.

"Erika-chan, a murderer? She... she couldn't do that... she's too kind. She is the nicest person I ever knew, after Usa-chan." Keiichi could tell by the amethyst gemstones that were Rei's eyes that never a single bad thing had been said about this Erika.

He also knew from the honest tears of Aino Minako that Hino Erika was a murderer. Keiichi looked at Rei, who had finally recovered from the shock, and she nodded. "555-068. She lives at number twelve, Pitcairn Circuit."

"Arigatou."

Rei walked back to the others, and through the soundproof doors, Keiichi could tell she was telling them who had murdered their leader. Each and every one of them nodded grimly. He walked in after he was quite sure they'd finished, and bowed.

Makoto spoke for the first time, her eyes never leaving the police officer. (I)He's kind of cute... reminds me of my ex-boyfriend...

"The Sailor Senshi offer to bring Hino Erika to you, for imitating our leader, and our liege is due punishment. Be aware there are a child, and a husband in the matter. He is ex-husband to Tsukino Usagi, also. Chiba Mamoru."

Keiichi thanked them, and they left as silently as they'd come. He returned to his desk, and took out the photo of Usagi, her likeness to Minako was uncanny, and yet, Minako's presence had already affected his life, only having known her for a short period of time.

A warm feeling overtook him, and a pink light shone around him. The windows and doors shut tightly, the curtains covering them, and the locks clicked shut. He reached for his gun, to find it gone. "Who's there?"

Keiichi asked, uncertainly, until he saw two long blonde pigtails, and two big blue eyes, then two meatballs. Soon after a thin, well-developed body stepped out of the source of light, only a few ribbons surrounding her body hid the 'privates' and he gasped.

Usagi Tsukino silenced him, putting a hand to his lips. "Konnichiwa Keiichi." She said.

"K-Konnichiwa.. Tsukino-sama." His voice croaked, and Usagi bowed. As she did so, two giant angel wings sprouted from her back. She stood up straight again, and he looked at her. Her big sapphire eyes looked different to the ones in her picture. They looked full of anger and revenge, where her picture's looked happy and kind.

She sat on Keiichi's desk, and everything about her reeked 'respect me'. And respect her he did. Usagi was everything he'd ever thought a queen should be. It was odd irony that Japan had never been people to have kings and queens. They had their Emperor, but he and his bloodline died out a century ago.

Usagi reminded Keiichi oddly of a childhood friend, a 'goddess-in-training' she'd called herself. Her blonde pigtails, and blue eyes always captured his, and they would laugh and play together. Until the day her parents moved her. He couldn't remember anything but her nickname. Bunny.

Keiichi decided to take a risk, and spoke gently to the woman that was clad only in ribbons. "W-what is it that brings you to me... Bunny?"

Usagi was aghast that he had remembered her, and she giggled, but the laughter did not reach her eyes. "I have come to talk about Erika. I am here only to mention that I will be in her cell. I will be waiting for her dying day, so that I can take my identity back. She has my child, and my husband. You might want to make yourself comfortable. Would you like a coffee?" Her voice just rang with silent bells, and Keiichi had to wonder what Mamoru hadn't like about her.

Keiichi shook his head, and Usagi began her story, with something he had not expected of her.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl. Her name was Tsuki-"She did not get to finish her words, when four women appeared, one had a deep dark black hair, another had a slightly less black hair. An extremely tall one had sandy blonde hair, and the most feminine one, had aqua hair. They were all in the senshi fuku.

Usagi's face instantly lit up, and she tossed herself against the group, who hugged her.

(I)Strange.. Keiichi thought, suddenly. (I)She cannot touch me, yet these women hold her as if she were real...

"... My outer Senshi." Usagi had introduced the women, and Keiichi had missed it. They were all in casual clothing now, and Keiichi nodded in greeting.

"Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru. Please meet Keiichi. He is the Police Officer investigating my death."

Of course, now he knew their names he would not forget them again. Michiru gasped suddenly, and Usagi nodded. Haruka looked as if she could kill something, and Hotaru and Setsuna just smiled.

"So is he the Senshi of Sagittarius?"

_**A/N: What did you think? –giggles- I thought this was a long chapter, but if you want longer ones, you'll have to review. I really like constructive criticism, too. Just, no flames, I will truthfully, print them out and eat them, washing them down with coca-cola.**_


	4. This Old Life

**_A/N: Hello again, this chapter is going to be long and informative, so gomen nasai before I start. I'm very sorry._**

**_Disclaimer: I own only this story, and my own characters. I create the new Senshi, and the Inner Senshi's costuming and attacks, please ask before using these characters, if you like them I will definitely give you permission._**

**Finding My Way Home**

_Chapter Three: This Old Life_

"So is he the Senshi of Sagittarius?" Setsuna asked, as she hugged Usagi closer. Usagi nodded.

"Yes. And I have located a few others. Gemini, Taurus and Aquarius. The others have yet to reveal themselves. Gemini confused me for they are twins, a girl and a boy. It's rather strange..." Usagi trailed off, and then turned back to Keiichi.

The poor man looked rather confused, his icy blue eyes scanned the women in front of him, searching for answers he knew could be found in them. "I'm a Sailor Senshi?"

Usagi nodded. "That is how you will capture Sailor Moon, and lock her up. For only the Constellations and Sailor Cosmos are more powerful than myself." She sighed, as her wings faded. "Oh, my time as a vision and being is up. Setsuna-san? Please inform these kind people of when I will be an apparition again. But trust me, it will not be before Erika has been captured and locked away." With her final words, Usagi disappeared into the pink light she'd come from.

The four women in front of him turned to one another, exchanging silent messages. "It is time to awaken, Sailor Sagittarius." Hotaru said, bowing lightly. She glowed a purple, and then joined hands with the others, who began glowing also.

Haruka took on a dark blue aura, Setsuna a deep green, and Michiru an aqua blue. Their hair blew straight up in a sudden gush of wind, and all but Hotaru shut their eyes, while the symbol from each of their planets appeared.

Hotaru's eyes turned red, and she broke free from the others, who filled her gap swiftly, with their eyes shut.

Keiichi stood back, silently, when he felt telekinetic powers lift him from the floor, and a burning sensation arise on his forehead. Falling with a sudden jolt, he collapsed in a heap on the ground. The symbol of Sagittarius burning wildly on his brow, and in his hands a bow and arrow lay.

Hotaru seemed to be unconscious on the ground, and Setsuna was tending to the girl. Haruka noticed his eyes wandering to her, and she glared. "Don't look at our daughter that way." She said, folding her arms across her chest.

Michiru chuckled. "Haru-chan, be polite. Keiichi-kun, please say 'Sagittarius Constellation Activation.'"

Keiichi felt silly, but instead of ignoring her, his hands shot up in the air, pulling the arrow firmly in the bow. "Sagittarius Constellation Activation!" He yelled, as he let go of the arrow. It shot around him, creating streams of smoke, then he felt a piece of metal surround his head, and a robe and thick pants appear.

As the smoke cleared, he posed with his arrow, the sign of Sagittarius appearing behind him.

Hotaru had awoken, and she smiled, as Setsuna helped her to her feet. Sailor Sagittarius stared at himself in wonder. "Whoa..." Giggling madly, the youngest of the women stepped forward, watched carefully by the other three.

"Welcome, Sagittarius. You are the first to Awaken, and I hope to wake more of your kind in my time. Will you help me search for them?" Sagittarius nodded, and smiled.

"Of course I will, Hotaru-sama."

"I'd prefer not to be Lady Hotaru, Just Hotaru or Saturn would do me fine, thank you." She said, with a nod, and a chuckle. "Or I shall started calling you Keiichi-koi!"

Haruka looked aghast, and Michiru silenced her with a small kiss on the cheek. "She is just flirting, love."

"But he is so much older!"

"Only three years, love. And Hotaru is mature enough to learn what is right and what is wrong. She would not do anything she would regret. She is after all, the second strongest Senshi in the World."

"Until he and the others come into their powers." Haruka pouted, and sighed. Michiru looked at Sagittarius, who lowered his bow, and looked confused.

"How do I free myself?" He asked, with a goofy smile. Each of the women laughed, and showed him how to change back. The group smiled and ended up seated on the floor together.

-Later-

Hotaru looked at Setsuna, who nodded. "I am going to tell you about your past. The one we all belong in, and the Future, which you and your partner senshi play a massive part in."

The others got comfortable, and Hotaru lay down, putting her head in Keiichi's lap. Haruka turned red in the face, but Michiru calmed her down.

"Way back, millennia ago, there was a beautiful kingdom. The Moon Kingdom. Princess Serenity and her mother, Queen Serenity lived and reigned there for many years, until a black and evil queen named Beryl, released her Negaforce on the unsuspecting planet. The Senshi, both Inner, consisting or Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter, and Outer, consisting of Neptune, Pluto, Saturn and Uranus fought against her, failing and falling. Queen Serenity banished both the good and evil to the future, losing her daughter, and her life. "

"But to preserve her body, she called upon twelve ancient warriors, who lived amongst the stars. Prince Keiichi and Princess Colette were the first to make an appearance. They turned to their Constellations, Sagittarius and Taurus, beginning a seal on Queen Serenity's body. The others, Princesses, Princes, Emperors, Empresses and children all gathered, sealing their Queen's soul and body with the powers of their constellations."

"As they returned home, they began to feel strange new powers developing in them, and each received a henshin pen, like the Senshi's. As the years passed, they began to fight as a team, they called themselves the Force Of Beauty. There was a reason to this name, for when they gathered together, and used their joint attack; Beauty of the Stars."

"Now, this attack was the strongest anything had ever been, people even began to wager it could have beaten the Negaforce. But fate turned out, it had not been around in time, and Time Travel was not yet possible."

"On day, the foolish children of Aquarius and Capricorn tried to use the attack on their own, and died from the force, and as the other Senshi were connected deeply to the girls, they died too, and the Force of Beauty disappeared from existence. That was, until the rightful Sailor Moon was born, and took her place as Princess Serenity, next to Prince Mamoru of Earth. They fought battles together, and slowly, Serenity, or Usagi as people know her, learnt more of the Constellation Senshi, through her mothers soul."

"That was, until Hino Erika of Mars stole her identity, and friends. The frightened queen to be was shoved away from her husband, and stood beside her friend, Aino Minako. Minako protected the Queen to be as her loyal guard should, and stood beside her, holding her hand as she was killed by the identity-thief, Erika, who had somehow managed to become Sailor Moon herself. Minako tried to recover the Millennium Silver Crystal, only to be badly wounded, and sent back to the Silver Moon, to recover."

"Thirteen guardians saved her life then, Sailor Sagittarius, Sailor Taurus, Sailor Pisces, Sailor Aquarius, Sailor Capricorn, Sailor Aries, Sailor Libra, Sailor Gemini one and two, and Sailor Scorpio. They guarded over the Senshi of Venus until she was completely healed, and sent her back with me, where she told me of what they'd said."

"They told her to tell their Queen to awaken them, so that they could fight alongside her as she was crowned. But unfortunately, their Queen, your queen... And ours, died. Minako had not the heart to tell them, so she returned, and spoke through me to Usagi. We searched out the rest of the Outer Senshi, and then Usagi gave us your information, and told us to meet her here. Now your story begins, Keiichi." Setsuna finished, finally.

Keiichi had listened intently all throughout the story, as Hotaru had fallen asleep in his lap. Her dark hair covering her sleeping face, Haruka stood up and walked over, cradling her daughter in her arms.

"We shall meet again, Keiichi-kun." Michiru said, as Haruka disappeared in a flash of dark blue, Hotaru with her.

Setsuna nodded. "You won't be needing backup, anymore either." She winked, and disappeared also. Michiru smiled, and too disappeared, leaving Keiichi alone in the room.

Keiichi grabbed his car keys, and files, locked up the Police Station, and left for home.

_**A/N: What did you think? review! Review! –chuckles- I really like writing this story.**_

_**Anyone want to see the Characters? Review and say so, then I'll post the address of them next time.**_


	5. The Meaning of Life

**Finding My Way Home: **

_Chapter Five: The Meaning of Life_

Seven weeks had passed, and Keiichi looked at his watch, gasping, he dove from his car and into the place he'd been told a more extensive story about his and the Silver Moon's past. A castle-like building on the outskirts of Tokyo, the four Inner Senshi and Outer Senshi already gathered, kneeling in their ribbon clothing.

It still embarrassed Keiichi somewhat, and as Setsuna began to talk in his ear about her plans, he fluttered into blissful memories.

_Usagi smiled at Keiichi, her natural blonde pigtails fluttering behind her. The ribbons that she was clothed in seemed to fade, causing Keiichi to close his eyes, Hotaru giggling at his worry. _

_"Kei-kun, you can look now." Hotaru whispered in his ear, poking him in the side. Keiichi looked up and saw that no longer was Usagi Tsukino wearing a ribbon, but a gown of the purest white with gold rings around her chest to hold it up. She seemed older, somehow, and the Senshi of Saggitarius bowed before Neo-Queen Serenity. _

_"Highness." Serenity giggled, soft blue eyes commanding her to look at him in her gentle but firm way. Keiichi offered her an apologetic look, his brown eyes still shimmering with wonderment and awe. "Will you now tell your tale?"_

_"Yes, but as I have already said, it is a long one." Her voice was so smooth that Keiichi thought that had he been Mamoru, he would never have betrayed her. "Hotaru-chan tell your mothers they can go home for now, I'd like you here with me." Hotaru nodded, and the Soldiers of Uranus and Neptune departed in a swift movement._

_Serenity began her tale, Pluto behind her protectively, and Hotaru now sitting close beside Keiichi. _

_"Millennia ago, there was an enchanted kingdom called the Silver Moon. We were a colony who lived on the moon, at peace with the other planets. We had a queen, Serenity, but her daughter who was of the same name. The queen ruled peacefully, and the princess became friends with the children of the other planets. In particular, four girls Princesses Minako of Venus, Ami of Mercury, Makoto of Jupiter and Rei of Mars. These four girls were not only Princess Serenity's best friends, but also the Queen's most trusted warriors. The Sailor Senshi."_

_Taking a pause, her eyes shimmered with tears and Hotaru looked to the ground, only to have Keiichi put his arm comfortingly around her. Serenity regained her composure and her story continued, "They were the strongest fighters in the Kingdom, the Protectors of the Princess. One dreadful day, when the moon was holding a masked ball, Serenity met with the Prince of Earth, Endiymon, who warned her that he needed to see her mother, for there was a great threat on it's way to attack the peaceful kingdom. Serenity wished that the prince wouldn't leave her, for she'd fallen in love with him. He left her with a rose as a symbol of their love, and this is where the story was thought to end, but really," she looked at Keiichi, and her eyes pierced into his, he was shocked at what he saw. A smile, "it was where another began. Serenity wept, and soon two women and a man appeared before her, comforting the crying Princess. Her cousins; Matoru, Miani and Alicia. These three were part of a secret Crime Fighting team, not a part of the Royal court. _

_"They were from the Dream Force, an Elite Team that worked behind the Outer Senshi; Princess Hotaru of Saturn, Princess Haruka of Uranus, Princess Michiru and Princess Setsuna of Pluto, also the Keeper of Time. The Dream Force cleaned up anything that the Outer Senshi missed, the scum that was too sneaky. No one knew that though. And as the princess wept, the Prince told her mother of the threat, the Queen summoning her forces to her side, ready to fight. . The queen was too slow though, and the Evil infiltrated under the reign of their leader, Beryl. She was jealous of the Moon's beauty, and sent her Negaforce to attack. _

_"The Negaforce attacked, and proved to powerful for the Sailor Senshi to handle, in one final, fatal moment, Queen Serenity unleashed the power of the Silver Crystal, banishing the Negaforce and all the members of her daughters court. She hadn't noticed that three people had disappeared, summoning the Dream Force together. The Outer Senshi gathered, seeing the need to mourn for their Queen's death. What they saw was incredibly the most powerful force ever. Thirteen Senshi, gathered together in a circle around Serenity, singing their praises as the two cats, Luna and Artemis, were sent to be reborn on Earth with the rest of the Royal Court."_

_Serenity stopped her tale for a moment, and Hotaru leant her head on Keiichi's shoulder, Setsuna smirking a little. Serenity took a seat on the air, which caused Keiichi to rub his eyes in surprise and Hotaru giggled to herself at his stun. Serenity herself chuckled, her voice ringing with silent bells. "You always were the joker, Keiichi-san. Now. Where was I? Oh yes. The Thirteen People were in fact the Dream Force, and they sealed and saved Serenity's body, before telling the Outer Senshi to stay silent, for Beryl was still out there. These thirteen Senshi were the crime fighters for the next Millennia, and they protected so many with a group attack, called the Star Dream! It destroyed in one second. Now, this attack was very dangerous if all thirteen Senshi didn't use it, and the two very foolish princesses who were the youngest tried to use it on their own. _

_  
"The attack killed them instantly, and the Dream Force felt it. Somehow, their hearts had connected them, and the rest of the Force died with them, the Universe falling ill to evil once more, so the Senshi of the Moon were Reborn with a New Leader. Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon was Princess Serenity in disguise, and the Senshi found her after many a fight. They fought many enemies to get to today, and myself, Usagi Tsukino was the leader the whole way, their Sovereign of Light. That was, until a girl named Hino Erika came along. She was my friend's cousin, and so perfect. She stole away all I held dear, and a year passed, she gave birth to the daughter that should have been mine. My world crumbled before me, and my remaining friend, Aino Minako, confronted her. She stole my brooch, my Silver Crystal. She did the unthinkable. She became Sailor Moon, and killed me using my own powers. _

This memory flooded Keiichi like a river, powerful and cruel. Unforgiving as it haunted him every night. So much that he forgot he was supposed to be listening to Setsuna, Hotaru curled up in his arms. Her sudden nagging broke him free of his daydream.

"Keiichi! Are you listening? The spirits of the Dream Force somehow awakened, calling the Sailor Starlight's and the Outer Senshi. They took Minako into their care while she recovered, and this is where the tale ended recently, now, you have awakened. Keiichi of the Dream Force, you who are Sailor Saggitarius. Find your members. Take Hotaru with you. She is one of you, after all."

Hotaru looked stunned for a moment, and her soft, childlike voice questioned her shock, "But how can I be?"

"We think you're their princess."

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

A/N: Hello devoted readers! Sorry it has been so long, but I am on the way with the chapters. I lost my story cause my other laptop died, but I've recently had a burst of inspiration, so chapters will be up once they're done.

AKK

Angel Kitty Kutie

Aimee.


	6. Gamble Everything for Love

**Finding My Way Home**

_Chapter Six: Be Faithful_

Last Time: -

--

_Setsuna said; "Take Hotaru with you. She is one of you, after all."_

_Hotaru looked stunned for a moment, and her soft, childlike voice questioned her shock, "But how can I be?"_

_"We think you're their princess."_

--

Keiichi looked shocked, dark eyes widening for a moment, Hotaru's amethyst ones responding and meeting his, both nodded, silently connected in a way. Princess and Protector. Setsuna's body flickered for a moment, before regaining it's stable form. Hotaru stood up, smiling at Setsuna and hugging her as she returned to the keeper of Time. Setsuna: The Senshi of Pluto.

Sailor Pluto nodded her head, speaking softly; "Well, it's time to go, Sailor Sagittarius, protect Hotaru-chan whilst your are learning your powers and finding your friends," the Senshi of Pluto nodded, taking Hotaru under her arm, "and do not let Michi and Haru near the princess for a while."

-- Two Weeks Later: Tokyo Airport --

"Ah! Ow..." A rather clumsy blonde toppled down the escalator at the airport, her bags falling on her head. Alicia rubbed her head, muttering under her breath in English, causing many people to look at her oddly. Alicia Johansen stood up, dragging her bags toward a man who was holding up a sign with her name. She smiled and waved.

"Hello there!" The older male blinked a few times, Alicia sweat dropping, before addressing him in Japanese, "Konnichiwa! Watashi wa... Alicia desu!" The man nodded, and led her toward the doors, taking her bags with him. The blonde looked muddled, before running after him. When they reached the outside, a limousine was waiting for her, the man who'd held her name hoping a door open.

Taking out her dictionary, Alicia asked him, "Am _I_ riding a _limo_?" He nodded, Alicia squealing and diving into the door in a very excited way.

Once they were settled in the car, Alicia pulled out her mp3 player, bashing her head along to her music as she sung; "Stringsteen, Madonna, way before Nirvana there was U2, and Blondie and Music still on MTV. Her two kids, in High School, they tell her that she's uncool, but she's still, preoccupied in nineteen, nineteen, nineteen eighty-five."

A male's voice came back through the intercom; "Are you alright miss, you sound like you're in pain." Alicia blushed, and sweat dropped, staying silent after these words.

Half an hour later, they had arrived at an estate on the borders of Tokyo, where a girl and a man knelt before four females. Alicia stepped out of the car, and instantly the girl who was kneeling looked up and sapphire met amethyst in daggers. Neither liked each other from the very first moment. But Alicia would be polite, and the blonde walked toward them, her flip-flops making noises as they scraped on her battered jeans. Her sequined top glistened in the sunset.

Minako Aino looked up from the kneeling people before her, walking over to the confused Australian. "You must be Alicia Johansen. I'm Minako, but please, call me Mina. These people behind me are Rei, Ami, Makoto, Hotaru and Keiichi, we hope you enjoy your stay here, I'll have Keii-kun help you with your bags." Each person, both male and female, waved when his or her name was spoken, and Keiichi stood up, walking over to Alicia, whose bags had appeared behind her.

Keiichi grinned, this girl seemed not to realise what she was getting herself into as he lifted her bags, and she followed, seemingly bewildered. Keiichi led the girl inside, Alicia having to run to keep up with him, "Uh, Excuse me, but why is everything so... creepy here?"

"It's this way because the Princess likes it this way." Keiichi replied with a smile. She was now taking two steps to his one.

"The Princess? You mean Royalty lives here?"

"You've met her. She's the one who brought you to us."

"You mean... You mean my dream was real?"

"You got it."

"But I don't even know what the term Senshi means!"

"You're a warrior for the Princess now."

"Can I meet her? I mean soo-" Keiichi sighed, this girl wouldn't shut up, so he resorted to drastic measures, kissing her on the lips. Alicia went quiet for a moment, before slapping him hard across the face. "Thanks a lot. I didn't want my first kiss to be with some guy I didn't even know!"

"That was your first kiss?" Keiichi said, as he dropped her bags to cradle his beet red cheek, which had a handprint across it. Alicia huffed and grabbed her bags, storming up into her room, throwing her bags onto her bed. Already she didn't like two of the people here. Closing her eyes for a few seconds, she opened them to a room full of people.

The only person who wasn't there was the girl she hadn't liked. The one with the purple hair, Hotaru or something like that, "What are you all doing in my room! I thought this was my private place!" Alicia said, but was suddenly silenced as the girl she recognized as Hotaru swept into the room. Except, she didn't look to be in the same clothes as she was wearing before. Before, she'd seemed casual, now she seemed to hold herself as an heir of royalty.

Hotaru raised her head, and the silver tiara on it sparkled mercilessly in the dim lighting, but she ignored Alicia; "Keii-kun, I still couldn't call upon the princess in me like Serenity-sama told me I should be able to."

"You'll get it soon, baby." Keiichi said as he wrapped his arms around the young 'princess'. Alicia thought it was time to speak up, just ask how it was done.

"O hime-sama, how is it that you're supposed to call upon the princess in you?" The blonde asked in a soft, bittersweet tone. Noting the tone, Hotaru smirked and pulled Keiichi to her, wrapping a gloved hand that was too 'delicate' to be shown to the world around his waist.

"Oh, I kneel on the floor and call out; 'Constellations; Hear your princess' plea! Show my true form!' and I'm supposed to automatically change in a lot of ways."

Snorting with laughter, Alicia rolled her eyes and just shrugged, "I wonder why it doesn't work. Now, I have jet lag, so please just get out of my face and go snuggle somewhere else."

Sigh, of course the happy people left after that, and Alicia was ever so glad. She fell to her knees and her mind wandered to the door, which slammed and locked of its own accord, her eyes fluttering to a close.

"Let's just see, I mean… who cares if it doesn't work?" She muttered to herself, before she opened her arms and a sudden breeze picked up around her. She felt the power of many absorbing into her small frame and her voice caught in her throat as she felt a chill run down her spine.

"Constellations; Hear your princess plea for you! Show me truth!" A sudden wave of emotions and power overwhelmed her, and Alicia felt her hair lengthen and fall around her before she collapsed on the floor.

Alicia awoke, her body shivering and broken in a cold sweat. She felt older somehow, and her body was cloaked in a long, red gown that was much longer than the length of her body, and a pair of wings graced her back. Her hair was as long as the gown and falling around her body, a part pulled up on either side of her head. Her feet were wrapped with bright red ribbons but no shoes, and man, did she feel royal!

She heard voices, and glanced at the window, it was dawn!

"Hello? Alicia-san? Are you in there?" Setsuna's voice piped up, and Alicia sweat dropped, running for the door and holding it there. Time for some quick thinking, Alicia closed her eyes and screamed.

"I'm naked!"

"No you're not."

Looking up, Alicia glared at the grinning face of Setsuna, who looked about to bounce off the walls. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"O hime-sama!"

"Shush! You'll alert the others!" Alicia snapped, her arms folding over her chest. Setsuna put her hands on her head, and kissed her forehead, where a star suddenly appeared.

"Hime-sama, I really would never have guessed," Setsuna said as she took a few steps back, "no wonder it would not work for Hotaru!"

Alicia glared, playing absently with a strand of very long blonde hair. Setsuna smirked, putting her hands on the shoulders of the young princess. "You must tell them," she said with a smile, "tell them now."

Kneeling in front of Alicia, Setsuna clapped her hands, and the other Senshi appeared, all higgledy-piggledy. The first to enter was Minako, and she fell to her knees beside Setsuna, eyes wide. Following her was the rest of the inner Senshi, and then Keiichi and Hotaru.

_Keiichi's reaction is priceless! _Alicia thought as she lifted her head, watching as Keiichi's eyes opened, closed, opened and then shut tight. Smirking, the young Australian girl watched as he looked from Hotaru to Alicia.

If Keiichi's reaction had been good, Hotaru's was fantastic! She fell to her knees and started sobbing, screaming and muttering profanities that no girl of her age should even know, let alone utter. She was torn apart, the girl she hated was the princess of the constellations. Not her. And Alicia loved every minute.

A/N: What did you think? Did you enjoy it? Love it, hate it… tell me about it! I want to know. Next chapter will be some mildly adult scenes. Thanks to all who reviewed!

3 AKK.


End file.
